The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the present invention relate to test machines or apparatus used to test parameters and/or performance of materials, components, consumer products, electronics, materials, as well as medical and other devices (i.e. test specimens).